Telepath Isn't Unlikely
by Kodabearluver
Summary: Sami and Cypress are back, but this time, unrelated to the Hardys and are now mutants, along with their friend Kaitlin. Professor X finds them, but you know nothing but trouble comes from a group of 3 telepath girls. As you can tell I skip around in what I write, so just bear with me. Idk what I will be focusing on now. Just stay tuned and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I have two other stories, one is just a snippet of a large fanfiction my friend and I are working on, so that one is done, but the other one is still being worked on, so I will be going back and forth between both of those two. I also have a tumblr page and a ****wattpad account, as well as a deviantArt account, so as you can tell, I'm pretty busy! I appreciate any reviews, and this one is kind of on hold until I get some other stuff done, and then I have some projects for school to work on... Yay! Anway, I'm on vacation right now anyway, so I have chapter 3 in my notebook I write in then transfer to my computer, and I don't have that with me! So when I get back home after thanksgiving, I should be able to get the next few chapters up. Hope you guys like the story!**

* * *

Cypress

Just another boring old day at school. Another boring old set of people. Another boring old English test. Nothing was new. I didn't think anything would ever really change. At least not at the rate things were going. The most exciting thing that had happened recently was when the generator broke and we went an entire day at school with no electricity. And even then, the most exciting thing that happened that day was in 7th period Symphonic orchestra when we played Spartacus in the dark.

Don't thing I'm a boring person just because I call everything boring. Ask anyone. I'm not boring. It's just that I don't find many things about school exciting. It's the friends at school that make it so exciting. Well, that and what my friends and I do. If our school went a day without us, nothing remotely exciting would happen.

That was how I thought about school. That was how my friends and I thought about school. No matter what happened, we still deemed our school boring.

I was walking down the hall, talking to my friend Sami, who walked by my side. Sami was a very bubbly person, but very… Moody, you could say. Not to mention partially oblivious. Nonetheless, she was a blast. Her tight brown and dark dirty blonde streaked hair was always pulled up in a ponytail. She had dark brown, almost black, eyes. They were so dark they seemed to bore into someone's soul when she got mad. I couldn't say she was short, because she wasn't. I was just tall, so I deemed her height as average. She had a muscular build, and not to mention flat chestiness. She was so flat chested that if you were to punch her boob, it wouldn't even hurt her. I almost envied her for that, but then again, who would want to be flat chested in a world full of attractive, busty blonde idiots?

As we walked to our 1st period Physical Science class, my other friend, Kaitlin, came up to us. Kaitlin was nice, but devious at the same time. She was almost dark and twisted, on some level. A very rational person, she thought things through, as opposed to Sami who just followed her gut. Kaitlin's dark brown, nearly black, hair was usually down. When it was, it fell to about halfway down her upper arm. Her brown eyes squinted when she smiled because she was Asian. What Kaitlin wore to school was a surprise. Sami on the other hand, jeans and a t-shirt every day. Kaitlin was Sami's height, and not to mention very feminine looking. She was skinny overall with a fair complexion and no lack of bust. Oh, and going back to Sami for a moment, she was black and German, so her skin was a caramel-milk chocolate-ish color. Tan is a better word, but one day, Sami's friend called her milk chocolate, and the description stuck,

As for me, I was blonde with green eyes. Rational, but rash. Tall, lanky and busty-ish. I had glasses and braces too, and I had that awkward mix of masculinity and femininity. That's all you need for me.

As we entered the 300 building to our school, a short, chubby little 6th grader ran into me. He turned around and glared at me.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled over the commotion of the overcrowded hallway.

"Yeah, I'll watch where I'm going the day that you realize that you ran into me!" I yelled back at him, but the kid was already on his way out of the building.

"Goodness Cypress, since when have you been so… Pushy? I think that's the word I'm looking for." Sami said, shoving her hands into the pockets of her purple jacket.

"Since last night when I woke up at three, turned on my bedroom light so I wouldn't fall going to the bathroom and my sheets were stained blood red." I said dismally.

"Is it-" I cut Sami off.

"Don't even go there. I'm not going to answer that question anyway." I said.

Walking into room number 316 at the end of the 300 building's hallway, I glanced around the room. Only a few people were there. Then again, the late bell hadn't rung and the bell telling us all to go to class had rung only moments ago. I slowly walked over to the table in the middle of the room right in front of the Smartboard our teacher had. I grabbed the cold metal legs of the annoyingly uncomfortable chairs that our school had and placed it carefully on the ground. I set my bright blue Jansport backpack on the banged up black table and unzipped it. Pulling out two notebooks, my pencil case and my agenda, I tossed the navy blue spiral notebook at Sami.

"I wrote more," I said, smiling. "Try to read it without saying anything." Sami looked at me weird. What was inside the notebook I tossed her was a story that had been going on since the middle of 7th grade. Now we were in 8th grade and halfway through the second quarter. The story had already filled up an entire other notebook.

"'Kay. I doubt I'll be able to," She said, pulling her science notebook out, as well as a vocab book and her vocab composition.

"You still didn't finish your vocab?" Kaitlin inquired in an unamused tone.

"I only have two left and-"

"They're due today. You can't slack off like that anymore." Kaitlin scoffed, tossing her backpack towards the front of the room where our teacher had us keep our backpacks until class ended.

"Whatever," Sami said, turning her attention to her vocab as opposed to bellwork, which was up on the Smartboard.

I flipped open my red science notebook to page 98 and scrawled down the bellwork question. I thought for a moment. What law would explain why a car's pressure gage light is on in the morning? I shook my head. _There isn't a law. It is just a general explanation. More over a relationship between pressure and temperature._ I wrote that in my notebook. Taking another quick glance at the Smartboard before closing my notebook, I noticed we had vocabulary to write in our notebooks. _Gay-Lussacs Law. _Ugh… Just another theory with a formula. I hated the laws of matter, but we did have to learn them. I began to flip open the textbook as our teacher stood from his desk after taking attendance.

"So, looking at your bellwork, what law or theory would explain why my car's pressure gage light was on this morning?" He asked our entire class. I raised my hand to answer. "Cypress,"

"There is no law. It's more over an explanation. There's a relationship between pressure and temperature is why." I said. Right after I got done speaking, I felt a jabbing pain in my stomach. Curse period cramps. I looked up from my notebook and stared at the top of Sami's head for the longest time until I felt the pain slowly go away. _That's better._ I thought. Sami all of a sudden looked up at me.

"My stomach hurts really bad Cyp," she mouthed silently.

"Sucks so suck. Take your mind off of it." I mouthed back. I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at me and set down her pencil and closed her vocab book and composition. She stared at the pencil, and the pencil began to twitch. I was watching Sami as the pencil began to move more. She didn't look like she was doing anything. Only staring at her blank bellwork page. The pencil soon began to hover in midair. Her #2 Ticonderoga pencil was floating over her bellwork page. It began to move slowly and unsteadily across the page, writing something in big motions. Suddenly, the pencil flew into the air and nearly hit our science teacher in the face. He turned towards Sami.

Now usually, we never made eye contact with out science teacher, but this time, Sami did. I knew what she was doing.

"Sami, why did you pencil fly across the room?" He asked.

"Because I accidentally turned it too fast went to erase something on my notebook page," she lied.

Our teacher sighed. "Don't let it happen again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Just a reminder, I can update these chapters, but can't really upload any new ones because I'm on vacation and I left my notebook at home. So, yea... Sorry! If you want to read anything else, check out my other pieces on this page, or go to my profile for my wattpad link, deviantArt account, or tumblr page! So I'll post some new chapters on this in a couple of days or so!**

* * *

Kaitlin

At the bus stop later that day, I said my farewell to Cypress. She lived in a different direction than Kaitlin and I.

"Sami, you realize you can't use that to solve everything in life, right?" Kaitlin pointed out.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I know… But I didn't want to get in trouble. You know sometimes I can't help it." I said.

"Stop your whining."

"I'm not whining!" I yelled at her. I glared at her.

"Don't you dare,"

"I will."

"Sami-"

"Stop telling me how to run my life and I won't." I smirked. Another thing I could do was give people pain, or take it away. I mainly gave it. That was when I got mad though. Or I was making a bet or a deal.

"Fine. Just be more responsible." Kaitlin said, turning down her driveway.

"I'll get all my homework done tonight. I promise Kaitlin," I mocked as I began walking backwards towards my own house.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," She said, unlocking her house door and going inside.

"Be more responsible. You can't do that all the time. Blah blah blah." I mocked Kaitlin. I loved her to death, but sometimes she got on my nerves. As I continued farther down the street, I felt a raindrop on my arm. I looked upward and the sky was covered in thick grey clouds, preventing any sun from coming through to the ground. "Shit, I gotta get home…"I muttered. I began to run towards my house and rain came crashing down onto me. I splashed through puddles of mud and water, drenching my jeans.

As I neared my house, I saw my mom's car in the driveway, as well as an unknown car. _Dad probably just got a new company car. _I thought to myself. As I walked up the driveway, I pulled my house key out of my pocket. I went to go and put it in the keyhole, but the door opened before I could do anything. I furrowed my brow and stepped into my house, perplexed. Walking slowly and cautiously into the living room, I saw my parents' backs and two other people. A lady with my complexion with white hair and a bald man in a wheelchair. I wondered why they were in my house, but I didn't pay much mind.

"Hi mom, hi dad. How was your day at work dad?" I rattled off the usual greeting I said when I got home from school. I never really cared, I just wanted my parents to think that I cared and listened to them. My mom turned around and her eyes widened.

"Samantha! You're soaking wet! Go on and get changed. And take everything out of that backpack! You can't have your stuff from school getting wet." She said frantically. I tilted my head in confusion, not paying any mind to her rambling.

"Mom, who are these people?" I asked.

"Come in, please. Your parents and I were just talking about you." The man in the wheelchair smiled at me. His blue eyes weren't intimidating at all, so I walked over to him. I didn't sit down on anything, because I knew I'd get yelled at, so I just stood. "Charles Xavier." The man said, putting out his hand to shake mine. I grasped his hand and he shook it. His grip was firm. I smiled at him a bit. "You must be Samantha."

"Sami… Er, if you don't mind." I said quietly.

"Ah of course, of course." He just sat there smiling at me. Out of nowhere, a voice popped into my head. _"Why did you not listen to your parents, Saman-Sami? Should you not be changing into dry clothing and taking things out of your backpack?"_

_"Sir, I wanted to meet you first. I was going to do all that once I met you," _I half lied. I hadn't planned on doing any of that, but I had thought better of it when I shook the man's hand.

_"Your lies cannot deceive me, Mrs. Sami. Go along and do what your mother said. Then we can talk." _

_"Yes sir," _I replied. All of that went on in our minds. I had never done that before. Never talked to anyone through my mind. I had only ever gotten fragments of sentences from Cypress, but we had never talked.

"Oh, mom, I'll go change and everything now. Sorry I didn't listen." I said only half sympathetically. Mr. Xavier smiled at me. I nodded at him and turned swiftly on my feet and went towards my room.

When I came back into the room, I had changed from my soggy purple jacket and jeans into a different pair of jeans, this one with a small hole in the knee and an old youth group t-shirt. Mr. Xavier gave me an odd look that I couldn't classify.

"Hello again." I said, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Hello," He smiled. Mr. Xavier turned back to my parents. "Now as I was saying. My school is a school strictly for the gifted. And not the gifted in the way you're thinking. I understand what you've told me, of how your daughter has incredible musical abilities that you've never known possible, and that she has talents just given to her by God, and also that she is incredibly smart, but that is not the kind of gifted my school is for. My school is for the mutated. Not mutated in a bad way, but in a way so positive that normal people can't grasp it at first." When those sentences left his mouth, my entire mood sunk. I would have to tell my parents. I had kept my power a secret until now. Now I'd have to tell. "You see, Mr. and Mrs. Carthy, my power is that I can read your mind. And though it is blatantly obvious that you doubt me, I can also tell that you, Mr. Carthy had three meeting today at work and are still stressing about upcoming meetings in Dallas and that you, Mrs. Carthy spent your entire day doing laundry and vacuuming up dog hair."

"How would you-"

"And I believe your daughter shares a similar talent as mine." He finished.

"Mom, dad-"

"Hold on. So you're telling us that our daughter has telepathic abilities?" My dad questioned.

"Abilities beyond your imagination." Mr. Xavier said, a smile spread across his face. "Go ahead. Show them. It's alright."  
"But sir, I'm not good at-"

"Just try your best. You'll be surprised." He said, encouraging me to share my power that I had only made Cypress and Kaitlin aware of.

"Alright," I said shakily. _What to move… _I thought. I spotted a pen my mother now continuously clicked in her hand. _Perfect. _I thought. I stared long and hard at that pen. It started to move after a bit. My mom stared wide-eyed at the pen in her hand. She dropped in on the carpet. The blue ballpoint pen began to twitch violently on the floor. After a minute or so, it began to rise into the air. My mom gasped and my dad just stared.

"Do you see?" Mr. Xavier said. "I believe there is more to her powers than just that." He turned to me. "Think of something outrageously unbelievable and tell your parents. I will tell them the exact same thing after." I thought for a moment. "Mom, dad, I got suspended from school with 3 days OSS for cheating on a Geometry test."

"Samantha Elisabeth!" My mom yelled.

"Mom calm down, I'm only lying."

"Oh alright," She said, settling back into her seat.

"Mrs. Carthy, your daughter has been suspended from her school with 3 days Outside of School Suspension for cheating on her Chapter 4 Geometry test." Mr. Xavier said. My dad shook his head.

"Impossible. We know she would never cheat." My mom said. I looked at Mr. Xavier.

"Ho do I prove the last two parts?" I asked him.

"One of them, you cannot prove, but the last you can. Only do something minor." He said.

"Alright." I looked at my dad's knee, which he had been having trouble with for years. In a few moments when he stood to go get some water, he winced.

"Oh geez, I need to go get another cortisone shot for my knee." He said as he staggered off. I followed my dad with my gaze until he came back in the room, carrying a water. "Scratch that, I'm fine. It was just a sudden burst." He said, taking a sip from his cup.  
"Sami…" My mom breathed.

"She had extraordinary powers. At my school she will learn to use them carefully and control them." Mr. Xavier said. He then turned to me. "Are there any others you know?" he asked me. I gulped.

"There are two more I know of. They live not too far from here… But you'll need to talk to their parents." I said faintly.

"Do you know what their powers are?"

"My one friend can do the pain thing I can, but she can only transfer it. She can also communicate without moving her lips. I don't know if she can move things."

"Who is this friend?" He asked.

"Cypress Prothas" I said.

"And your other friend?"  
"It's going to sound crazy, but whatever she thinks, dreams or writes comes true. Eventually it does. Whether or not it is on the same scale as it was in the thought, dream or writing, it happens in some form." I said.

"And her name as well," He said.

"Kaitlin Forrestier." I said.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at me with his gently blue eyes.

"We will be back within the hour with your friends so that you may come to the school to learn." The unidentified lady with white hair said. "See you later."

With that, they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys! I told you I promised to write some once I got home! Now I'm home, and I have some more chapters to post after this one! Would you guys mind reviewing it so I know what you a.) would like to see happen or b.) liked about the chapter and what you think of the story or c.) anything else you would like to say. I always ****appreciate your views! Keep a wary eye on the horizon for more chapters soon!**

* * *

Kaitlin

I was typing furiously away on my English book report. I was doing it on one of my favorite books, _The Fault in Our Stars_. I heard my mom call for me from down the hall. I saved the file and closed the lid to my computer. I got up off my bed and walked slowly down the hall. As I entered the room my parents were in, I gasped. I knew this would happen.

"Did you see them?" I asked.

"Yes," the man in the wheelchair said.

"Did she tell you?" I asked. Questions just flew out of my mouth.

"Yes, about both of you, as well as your mutations."

"And after this you're going to take all three of us back to your school?" I said, a smile spreading wide across my face. The man nodded, his light blue eyes smiling.

"Your dream wen that far?" I nodded. "I'm impressed." My smile widened. "And I suppose you can see from more than just your perspective, yes?"

"Yes sir,"

"Charles Xavier. You and your friends have similar powers to my own. Telepathy. Which itself is rather rare. You and your three friends are the first telepaths I've met since I first found Jean."

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you," I turned to my mom. "Please. I know it will be great."

"The other girls' parents have agreed." The lady with white hair said. My mom looked between me and Mr. Xavier. She nodded.

"I suppose." She said, smiling. I ran over to her and threw my arms around her.

"Thank you mom! Thank you so much!" Just as I let go of my mom, the lady set her hand on my shoulder.

"Come along. We must go pick up your friends."

* * *

As I gave one final hug to my mother, I thought for a moment. Where would I get clothes? Why did I let myself do this? What was I getting in to? But I shook it off once I got into the car with Mr. Xavier and the lady with the perfectly white hair.

"Mr. Xavier-"

"Please, just professor is fine."

"Alright, well, professor, where will I get clothing?" I asked. I busied myself pulling my hair into a bun trying to distract from the awkward silence in the car.

"Storm will take you and your friends shopping to get some clothes once we get to New York." He said. His voice was cheerful and happy.

"Oh alright. I never should've questioned you sir."

"No no, it's quite alright. I understand that this is somewhat overwhelming to-" he abruptly stopped speaking. A moment passed and he finished his sentence. "You,"

Not but a minute later, Sami came out the front door of her house. She had a huge grin across her face as she retied her sloppy ponytail and pulled down her shirt.

"Hi there Mr. Xavier. Are we going to pick up Cypress?" she said happily.

"Of course we are."

"Great," she smiled. Sami turned to me, her eyes her lit up and her smile showed how happy she was. "I finally get to leave with a reason!" She smiled. At that the professor turned around in his seat. He looked at Sami, his look extremely serious. His light blue eyes turned cold as they stared straight at Sami. She shrunk back a bit.

"Why so happy you got to leave?"

"No reason," Sami casually lied.

"Stop lying Samantha. It will never fool me."

There was silence that hung over the car. Sami blinked her eyes a few times and let out a shaky breath. In a minute or two, we were pulling into Cypress's driveway. I didn't think that she would be coming out so happy, but she seemed to have a look of happiness and sadness, more over guilt than anything else, on her face when she got into the car. She had a small bag. I knew what it was for. Sami knew what it was for. I'm sure if Storm thought she'd know what it was for. Once Cypress buckled her seatbelt, we pulled out of the driveway.

"Now that you're all here, time for introductions. I am Professor X, and this is Storm. Why don't you each say your name, age and mutations?" he said.

I went first. "I am Kaitlin Forrestier and I am 14. My mutation is that whatever I dream, think or write comes true."

"Sami, 13, give and transfer pain, communicate through thoughts, whenever I lie people automatically believe me, and I can hear people's thoughts."

"I'm Cypress Prothas, 14. My mutations are that I can transfer pain, and I can also make people do what I want, sometimes."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sure you'll all fit right in," the professor said.

"Fit right in? How? You said we were the first telepaths you'd seen since Jean." Sami argued.

"You will be amongst-"

"Our kind? You mean freaks? Yeah sure. I'll be welcomed." Sami scoffed, slouching back in her chair. The professor glared at her from the rear-view mirror.

"Professor, if I could explain," I cut in. "We've all… well, we've all been looked down upon since things happened. We've been called freaks-"

"And on more than one occasion gotten in trouble for something we didn't cause because people knew we were different," Cypress finished.

"I understand, but I promise, you will not be shunned for anything you do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Don't forget to review and stuff!**

* * *

Cypress

The professor was right. We fit right in. No one questioned our powers, nothing. We were just... Accepted. It felt nice for once not I be a freak.

Storm had taken us all to get new clothes, and basically new everything. So basically to say, not only new clothes, but new notebook, pencils, backpacks, pens, hi-liters, and all that school stuff. Even a calculator, protractor and a compass. Sami, who had wanted to go back to her house to get something, led to all of us grabbing our own electronics. So I brought my computer and iPod along with some headphones, Kaitlin brought her computer, tablet, phone and some headphones, and Sami brought her computer, phone and DS Lite, as well as some headphones. I suppose Sami just wanted to grab her DS to defeat a game, but seeing the opportunity, brought other stuff.

When we all walked into our first class, I sighed. Only three seats left, and they were all sparse. I walked over to the seat that had a boy and a girl on either side. I smiled at the girl ad explained to her that Kaitlin, Sami and I were new and we would like to sit with each other until we go to know people. She let us have her seat without question, which was nice. The boy, however, was a different story.

I leaned up against his seat and smiled. "Would you mind moving seats? My friends and I are new and we would hug like to sit together until we get to know people." I said, messing with his pencil. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why the hell would I want to move seats?" He asked.

"Because you don't want to be mean to me."

"Says who?"

"Says me, you sh-"

"Cypress-" Kaitlin started.

"What? I'm not gonna hurt him."

"Get off my desk."

"I'm not getting off your desk until you move seats."

"I'm not moving seats,"

"Then I guess I'm not getting off your desk."

"Get off the desk, bitch," another voice said.

"Come on Cyp, get off the desk," Kaitlin said hastily. Sami stood by the door. I knew this was aggravating her. She was gonna blow soon, I knew it.

"I'm not getting off your desk," I said, folding my legs criss-crossedly across the desk. I smirked at the boy. His eyes burned red. I could see Sami staring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Dammit just get off the desk!" He yelled. Fire burst out in his palms. "Don't make me."

"I'm not moving," I mocked.

"Cypress," Kaitlin warned.

"He's not gonna do anything." I said slyly.

"You wanna bet?" He nearly yelled. He wound his arm back as though to throw the fire at me, but suddenly dropped to the ground, furiously twitching. His body jerked around awkwardly. The fire that was ablaze in his palm went out. I glanced to Sami, who didn't break her gaze from the boys twitching body. I smiled a bit to myself.

"I did ask nicely, you know," I half laughed, swiftly shifting my seat from a top the desk to the seat behind it.

People weren't staring at me, no no. They were staring at Sami. She finally looked up and the boy stopped twitching. She quickly scanned the room and then glared at me. She looked down an saw the boy on the floor. Her eyes widened in terror. I thought she was going I start crying. I heard the door handle click and creak open on its squeaky hinges. I looked up to see Storm, standing in the doorway, utterly shocked. Ugh. Expulsion, here we come.

* * *

"How did all this happen?" The professor asked. Sami was looking down at the floor, I was staring right above the professor's head, so it seemed Kaitlin would be the only one to talk.

"A boy wouldn't move from his seat-"

"So you decide to hurt him?" The professor asked sternly.

"Professor, I didn't mean it!" Sami said, finally looking up. "Sometimes, I just get mad about something, and, and... And I just snap! I would never hurt anyone on purpose! I swear!" The room was silent. The professor stared at Sami, who's eyes were welling up with tears. Storm shifted her weight from her left leg to her right and crossed her arms. She gave Sami a look and then glanced to the professor. She took in a deep breath and then looked back to us.

"This is very serious. People are scared." She said.

"Professor, Storm-"

"She didn't mean it. I drove it to happen, Sami just flipped. It's not her fault, it's mine." I said.

"Cypress I had to! If I hadn't have he would've hurt you,"

"But someone could have just told him not to and you could've moved Cypress." Storm said.

"We're sorry. We just... Ugh. It's so, ugh..."

"What?" There was silence.

"This happened a lot at our old schools." Kaitlin finally spoke up.

"How so?"

"This exactly would happen. Either that or in some way."

The professor moved towards Sami. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "I would very much like it if you came down to the lower levels with Storm, Logan, Rogue and I." He said. He wasn't smiling, nor was he frowning. It somewhat scared me, but not to the point of butting in. Sami slowly started nodding.

"May we come too?" Kaitlin asked politely. The professor smiled.

"Of course you may come along."


	5. Chapter 5

**More chapters! Yay! Ok, I just wanted to let you know that the side of Sami you will see in the next couple of chapters isn't how she usually is. Just letting oyu guys know now.**

* * *

Kaitlin

The entire walk down to the lower levels, Sami walked close to the professor. It was a mainly silent walk, until Sami asked who Logan and Rogue were.

"Professor, who is Logan? And who is Rogue?" She asked. She didn't look towards the professor, she only kept her focus on the floor.

"Logan is one of us who came during his 'time of need' so to say. He couldn't remember who he was before this, and his mutations are outstanding. All of his bones are made of an indestructible metal, and he can heal himself as quick as he can think to do it."

"We also call him Wolverine." Storm said.

"Why is that?" I asked, only curious.

"Because of this," a deep voice said. The sound of metal on metal filled the empty hallway and I turned around to face a tall man with a scraggly-ish beard(it was really more of stubble honestly) and spiked up hair. He had dark brown eyes that were staring straight at Sami. Her eyes widened when she saw the claw-like blades coming out of his knuckles.

"What-what are those?" She stuttered.

"It's how I fight," he said. Suddenly, the claws retracted and he smiled a bit. He looked towards the professor, then between Sami, Cypress and I. "So what's this for professor?"

"You'll see. All in time Logan, all in time."

"Hey, uh, what'd I miss?" A girls voice said. A girl no taller than me walked over. Her hair had a streak of white in the front. She wore gloves and a scarf, which I found a bit odd, considering we were indoors.

"This is Rogue," Storm said, smiling.

"Logan," Rogue said. She walked over to him and lightly hugged him. She then looked at me. "So again, what'd I miss?"

"We were just about to-" Storm started. The professor cut her off.

"I will explain when we get there." He said.

"Well alright." Rogue said. The professor continued down the hall. "So, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kaitlin," I said, putting out my hand to shake hers. "Pleasure," I hadn't expected for Rogue to react the way she did. She shied away from my hand, and after a while, reluctantly shook it. She then looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry. It's just that whenever I touch people, things happen. If I touch a mutant, the same thing happens, but I can borrow their powers for a short time." She said, a half smile on her face.

"Oh, well that's alright. So that's your mutation?" She nodded. "Ah. I understand. Mine is that whatever I dream, think or write comes true." I said. "It's not perfect, because not everything comes true, but close enough." I smiled.

"Oh, and who are you?" Rogue asked Cypress.

"Cypress, but you can just call me Cyp if you want. My mutation is that I can transfer pain and communicate through thoughts, only fragments though." Cypress said. Rogue's gaze then turned to Sami, who stated at the ground like she was trying to move it. She could if she concentrated. Rogue rested her still gloved hand on her shoulder. Sami's head jerked up and Rogue violently yanked her hand away from Sami. Sami gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I-I... I am so sorry," she said faintly. Rogue just shook out her hand.

"It's alright."

"I-I-I'm Sami. M-my mutation i-is that I can give pain, or transfer it, I can communicate through thoughts, I can move things with my mind, I can tell any lie and ALMOST anyone will believe it, and when I want it to, I can make things appear and disappear on command." She abruptly stopped after she said the last one. She glanced nervously to the professor and then back down to the floor. She sure wasn't acting herself today. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about the last part. I'm sorry professor."

"It's alright. I figured you had left something out, but I didn't want to pry," the professor said gently. Sami seemed to relax a bit. The professor turned and we came upon a door. The door opened and we came upon a room with a lone hospital bed and multiple monitors. Sami looked nervously around the room.

"Professor-"

"It's alright. You will be perfectly fine. Jean will be here soon. All she is going to do is give you a shot to put you into a relaxed state. You'll still be able to hear us, but you won't necessarily be able to speak. You could if you truly desired to though." The professor said calmly to Sami. She nodded a bit. I could see her shaking, visibly shaking. Suddenly, a lady with brilliantly red hair walked in. She had gently eyes and her hair was short. She was Cypress's height, with her heels on. I figured it was Jean. She smiled at Sami a bit and then walked over to her. She went to guide Sami over towards the table, but jerked away after Sami stared at her.

"Would you mind just lying down on the table here? It will be a bit cold, but it won't hurt you," Jean said. Sami walked tentatively over to the table and cautiously climbed onto it, lying down on her back. She stared up at Jean, her eyes filled with worry.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Sami asked quietly. Jean just smiled and shook her head.

"No, I would never hurt you. If it makes you feel better you can hold my hand while I give you this shot. And even if you didn't, it'd just feel like a little pinch." Sami seemed to calm ever so slightly at Jean's tone. She was speaking calmly and gently. I heard Cypress's voice in my head. I wondered if Sami was hearing it to.

"It's alright if you're freaked. You're with friends, we won't judge," Cypress's voice said. Sami laughed a bit. She had definitely calmed down. I wouldn't have thought she'd ever be as shy or timid as she was at this point, but I could understand. Jean wet a cotton ball with the usual numbing liquid. She rubbed it in the crease of Sami's elbow. Sami looked nervously at Jean, who the held a syringe in her hand. I supposed that Jean knew what Sami was thinking, so she rested her palm in Sami's outstretched one. Sami closed her eyes and Jean inserted the needle into Sami's caramel colored skin. A small bit of blood came from where the needle previously was. Jean then clipped something onto Sami's finger. Her heart rate and other vitals then appeared on one of the monitor's screens.

"So what are you doing to her again?" Logan asked, staring at Sami.

"I am just going to search her mind for anything that would cause this or anything that might trigger her reactions, and potentially a way to somewhat control it, or even better, find a method to teach her how to control it." The professor said, leaning towards Sami. He set his hands about two inches away from the sides of her head and closed his eyes. We all got extremely silent. A few moments passed and Sami's fists clenched. The professor didn't move. Sami's head began to slightly toss and turn.

"Jean-"

"Just relax. The professor can handle it," she said calmly. I couldn't help but doubt her, but still, Jean knew the professor well, obviously, so I suppose I had to trust her. But in a few moments, I didn't think I ever would be able to again.

Sami's body violently jerked this way and that. I could hear her begin to mutter things under her breath. Suddenly, she jolted up, her eyes wide open and her skin extremely pale. I could see her body shaking. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP!" I thought she was having a mental break down. Logan walked briskly over to her, and just in time, because Sami collapsed onto him. I turned towards Jean, but then to the professor.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" I yelled. "You said all you were doing was searching. All you were doing was helping. Now look at her! She's a mess! You said-"

"Kaitlin, she put up barriers. I had to get through-"

"I have only ever told Kaitlin and Cypress." Sami said, cutting off the professor. We all got quiet. She had tears welling up in her eyes. "And I didn't intend on anyone else barging into my life."

"Samantha, I'm sorry, but I needed to know. You yourself need to learn how to control your anger." The professor said sternly.

"Don't call me Samantha."

"Fair enough. Now, if you would let me try and do this one more time, just please make it easier on all of us." The professor said. I glanced towards Jean, then to Storm, the professor, Cypress, Rogue, Sami, and Logan. My eyes stayed glued on Logan. He seemed deep in thought. He stepped away from Sami.

"Alright," Sami said, lying back down. Jean reached over to a table to grab what looked like a bigger syringe. Sami grabbed Jean's wrist and looked in her eyes. "Do you mind if I do it?" Jean just handed her the syringe. Sami closed her eyes tight and put the needle into her arm. She fell backwards almost immediately. I supposed as a result of what was in the syringe. Jean placed some things along her arms, chest and forehead.

"Professor-"

"Just stay calm and quiet. Trust me, he needs it." Logan said, taking a drag on a cigar he held in his hand. I sighed. At this point, I could only hope she didn't get hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**As I said before, the Sami you read about in this chapter isn't the real Sami. At this point, she's just freaked. In the next chapter you will see her true personality. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Cypress

After hours of waiting, Sami came around with enough consciousness not to hurt any of us. I walked in and saw her laying on the table, her eyes closed and her arms at her side. Kaitlin walked after me. As I neared the edge of the metal table, I turned to Kaitlin. "Why do you think the professor needed Storm and Logan and Rogue there?" I asked, still looking at Sami. She had regained a bit of her color. All the monitors read normal levels, thankfully. A few hours ago, they were going crazy and the professor had to get her to calm down.

"I don't know." Kaitlin said, shrugging. She grabbed Sami's hand and lightly rubbed it. That set Sami off. She jolted up in her bed. She stared straight ahead, into nothingness, and Kaitlin suddenly slumped to the ground.

"Sami," I said, tapping her shoulder. She didn't respond. "Sami," I said louder. "Sami!" I yelled. She snapped her head in my direction and Kaitlin began to jerk around just as the boy had earlier that day. Sami's eyes were nearly all white.

"What?!" She said sternly.

"Stop," I half yelled. Sami's eyes began to fade back down to the dark chocolate brown they usually were. When her eyes returned to normal, she stared at me in horror.

"I-I... I'm sorry," she said faintly.

I crossed my arms. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"What? Wait, where's Kaitlin? Where's the professor?"

"Kaitlin's on the floor, and I don't know where the professor is." Sami looked down with terror filled eyes to see Kaitlin on the floor. She painfully pulled off each of the little things that was on her body and then sat down on the floor next to Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, I'm so sorry..." Sami said quietly. She closed her eyes and a few tears began to fall. Kaitlin began to stir. I realized Sami was giving her energy to Kaitlin. Geez. Just having nearly killed her friend and she's already trying to bring her back to life. When Kaitlin sat upright, she clutched her head with her hand.

"God Sami, I didn't know you could do that," she said.

"I didn't either." Sami said. "I'm sorry. I don't know-"

"You guys should get some rest." Logan said, walking into the room and interrupting Sami. He put out a hand to help her and Kaitlin up. "I'll show you towards your rooms, if Storm didn't already."

* * *

Sami

After a short walk up a few stories of the building, Logan led us to our rooms. Logan had his arm slung over my shoulder. I didn't know what it was about Logan, but he made me feel safe. I didn't know why, but I felt like I could tell him anything. He showed Cypress a room first, and then Kaitlin hers. Logan then proceeded to walk me to my room. It was just one room down from Kaitlin's. He opened the door and smiled at me a bit.

"Your room connects to Kaitlin's, which connects to Cypress's room. My room is right across the room if you need anything." Logan wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I didn't know how to react. I didn't think he'd do this to everyone. He didn't seem like the person who runs around giving hugs like I usually do. I guessed it would only be right to hug him back, so I wrapped my arms around his body. It felt good. He then whispered into my ear. "The professor told me. You have a past."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. You got some past kid." He let go and knelt down, brushing a loose curl behind my ear, and gripped the sides of my arms. "Just know that we're all here for you. And know that I'm just across the hall." When Logan said that, I knew the professor told him something about looking out and caring for me. I knew Logan would never be that nice to anyone. What took me most by surprise was when he kissed my forehead quickly like my older brother would before he moved out for college. He patted my back and then stood up.

"Night kiddo." With that he walked into his room. I stood there for a moment before going into my room and changing into pajamas. When I pulled open the drawer of the dresser, I didn't see any of my t-shirts, so I just kept on my youth group t-shirt from earlier and pulled on a pair of the pajama bottoms I got at the store. When I thought about it, I would need more pajama tops than my youth group t-shirt, so I just concentrated for what felt like ages, and some of my other t-shirts and pajama bottoms appeared in the drawer. Man I loved being able to do that. I decided to change out of my youth group shirt, considering I'd been in it all day, and into the red shirt with a manatee that Cypress, Kaitlin and I all had from history fair. I pulled off my t-shirt, and just as I did, I heard a scream.

_Dangit Kaitlin, what'd you do now?_ I thought. But I knew she didn't physically do it. She had to have dreamed it. I ran through the door that connected our rooms, still clutching my shirt. Kaitlin sat upright in her bed, her shirt clinging to her body. She looked at me with a confused look, and I realized I still didn't have my shirt on. I yanked it on just as Logan and Cypress burst into the room.

* * *

Kaitlin

I had woken up from the worst dream, screaming, and now Logan, Cypress and Sami stood around my bed, worried as hell.

"Kaitlin, what'd you dream?" Sami automatically asked. I shook my head and stared at my bed sheet.

"Kaitlin, you have to tell us," Cypress insisted. I lifted my head and glared at her. I then looked at Logan. He was staring at me, not even trying to say anything. He took in a deep breath and sighed. I guess it was his silence that eventually made me tell them.

"God, it was horrible. At first it just started out like a normal night here, and then everyone went to bed. From there you, being Logan, this boy, and me, Sami and Cypress were up watching tv because we couldn't sleep, and then all these military people burst in. They had guns and everything. But the guns didn't have bullets, they had tranquilizer darts. We started to run around, and then we got split up. But Cypress circled back around and found me, and then we ran into a group of guards, one of then carrying a presumably unconscious Sami. I woke up screaming after Cypress got shot with a dart and I did as well." They all just stared at me.

"On a scale of 1-10, how confident are you that this is going to happen?" Logan asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I can never tell on what scale they come true, but they almost always do. All I can say is that the scarier and more realistic, the more likely they are to happen exactly as they did in the dream." I felt a shiver run down my back.

"Alright, just go back to sleep and don't worry about it," Logan said calmly. He pushed me backwards to lie down again. I rolled over onto my side to face the wall. Logan lightly rubbed my back. "You'll be okay," he said. "Night kid," he stood up and left, silently shutting the door behind himself. Cypress said goodnight, and so did Sami. At that point, I was left alone to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm soooo sorry for not posting recently. Just been soooooo busy with school! Enjoy! I got Chapter 8 done, so it will be up in a minute!**

* * *

Sami

The next day I woke up to Logan hovering over my face, shaking me. I slapped his hands away from my face and sat upright in my bed. I rubbed my eyes a bit as Logan yanked open the curtains. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light that poured through the window into my room.

"You gotta get dresses kid-"

"Sami, my name is Sami. Sam if you want to."

"Sam. Fine then. You need to get dressed. Kaitlin and Cypress are already in the class you were in yesterday before... Before that happened. You're late." Logan said, tossing me a shirt and a pair of jeans. He stood there, staring at me. I shooed him out of the room. I quickly slipped off my pajamas and got into my clothes. Logan knocked on the door.

"Kid-I mean, Sam, you gotta go." He said. I grabbed my notebook and pencil and burst out of the door, slamming it into Logan's nose. He stumbled back a bit.

"Sorry," I said half apologetically. I started down the hallway, only to hear Logan tell me it was the other way. Before I raced past him, I stopped. "Thanks," I said, hugging him. I turned my gaze towards the floor and ran towards my class I was already late for.

When I walked in, Storm was in the middle of a lecture. The class went silent and stared at me as though I'd murdered five people. I looked around and saw one seat in the front of the room empty, not next to Cypress or Kaitlin. It was next to the boy who wouldn't move from yesterday and another boy I didn't know. On the side of the unidentified boy sat Rogue. Storm motioned me to sit down.

"Sami, are you going to take your seat?" Storm asked. I turned my head from the boy I'd hurt yesterday to Storm.

"Oh, yeah, uh... Sorry Storm." I said. I walked over to the desk and sat down. I turned open the brand new notebook to the first page. I turned towards the boy I'd hurt yesterday and smiled at him. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm usually not like that," I whispered.

"So you mean your hair is down all the time?" He asked slyly. I touched my hair and blushed.

"No, it's usually up." I said, tying the hairtie around my loose curly hair. I stared down at my blank notebook page in confusion. "So what are we talking about?"

"So don't even know. Just don't raise your hand to ask a question." The boy on the other side of me said. I turned to face him. He had a smile plastered on his face. His blondish hair hung down in his bright blue eyes. "Bobby," he said.

"Sami,"

"I know who you are."

"Well, naturally." Storm cleared her throat. I looked up at her standing over my desk.

"Mrs. Sami, do you have something you'd wish to say to the whole classroom?" She said, smiling at me. I knew she was happy to see me not freaked out for once. I heard Cypress and Kaitlin laughing.

"No, I don't," I said, levitating my pencil and scribbling the words 'please let it go' in my notebook. She smiled as I erased it.

"Alright," she said, walking up to the front and continuing her lecture. I continued the class scribbling down notes about the forces used to create specific energy sources.

When the class ended and Storm dismissed us, I turned to the kid I'd hurt yesterday.

"I never got your name," I said. He looked awfully familiar to me, and I didn't know why. He looked like someone I previously knew.

"Jinx," he said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Jinx? That's your real name?"

"Well, no, my real name a Damien, but whenever I get mad or something, I tend to, uh... Set things on fire. So Jinx kinda stuck."

"I understand. I've only occasionally been called Raven, or Rae after a character on a tv show I watched. It's not aired anymore."

"That's cool," he smiled. "Rae." Cypress and Kaitlin came up, interrupting my conversation with Jinx.

"Looks like someone's got a new boyfriend!" Cypress teased. I punched her arm.

"Not cool. Jinx is just a friend." I smiled at him.

"Jinx? That's your real name?"

"No, Damien is. But Jinx is more suiting." He opened his palm and a small flame was set ablaze in his hand. "Need I elaborate?"

"Nope, that's good enough for me," Kaitlin said. She then turned to me. "You were real late to our AFTERNOON class."

"Yeah, Logan thought you were dead when you wouldn't wake up in time for our class with the professor." Cypress mocked. I glared at her.

"How about we go get lunch," I said through clenched teeth.

"Sure," Cypress said. "I could use a bite to eat."

Cypress

It was good to see Sami smiling and herself again. Sarcasm, laughs, the occasional hug, jokes and old stories all came up conversation. Now we sat around in the living room around the tv. It was dark out, and everyone had gone to bed. Sami, Kaitlin and I were telling stories from school to Jinx and Logan. We were having an awesome time.

"And then, he scooped up some of the icee in his spoon and pulled it back like a catapult-" I couldn't help but laugh as I told the story.

"And then he said, 'I will fling this in your face!' And then I was like, 'I dare you,' and he let go of the spoon, but the icee flung all up in his face!" Sami laughed. Jinx was sitting next to Sami with his arm slung around her shoulder. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Nothing was out of place. At least nothing was out of place until Logan said something.

It was nearly silent except for the sound of the refrigerator running and the air conditioning kicking on.

"Hey, Do you guys hear that?" Logan said in a low voice. I shook my head.

"No, what do you hear?" Sami said. She stood up and walked over to the window. It was covered with frost and flurries of snow swirled outside. "Hey wait, I see something." I stood up and walked over to the window, thinking she was just trying to trick us. When I looked outside the window for myself, I realized there really was something out there. There were rows and rows of small little lights. I thought they were headlights, but I could've been wrong.

"She isn't lying. It's like headlights or something."

No more than a minute later, I heard engines and sirens. I didn't know what to do. People came flooding in, all of them in army uniforms and holding a gun of some sort. "Run!" I heard someone scream. At that point I didn't care who it was, but I was listening to them. I bolted. Kaitlin, Sami and I were headed down one path and Jinx and Logan down another. My palms were sweating and I could feel my heart going faster and faster with each step I took. The firing of guns rang loud in my ear. With a quick glance, I realized Sami and Kaitlin weren't there anymore. I was on my own. Shit got real. I heard guns going off around me. Occasionally a scream would sound off. At that point I was just running. Well, I was running until I ran into Kaitlin. She yelped when I rounded a corner and ran into her.

"Shit Cypress, where the fuck have you been?"

"Calm down bitch, I haven't been anywhere. Why are you cussing?"

"I'm flipping my shit! I shit you not-"

"Please stop."

"Where is Sami?"

"I don't know, but she is on her own. I don't care." I felt bad when I said that. Sami was like a sister to me, and saying that made me feel extremely guilty, but it was true.

"What?" I shook my head. "Whatever." Another shot came from not too far away. "But I suggest we start running." Kaitlin grabbed my wrist and dragged me along behind her. She darted this way and that, actually making me dizzy. As we were running, she continually mumbled to herself that her dream was coming true. Yes Kaitlin. Your dream is coming true. On an utterly impeccable scale of accuracy.

Rounding another corner towards a stairwell, Kaitlin screams and crumpled to the ground. I shrieked. Looking up from Kaitlin's limp body, I saw guards. Army people were standing in front of me, one of them holding the limp and motionless body of Sami. When I started to scream, I felt a pin prick of metal in my neck and my vison became clouded. Soon everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Told you guys it would be up soon! Hope you guys like! Next Chapter will be from Sami's perspective!**

* * *

Kaitlin

When I woke up, everything immediately came rushing back. Running, Jinx, Logan, Sami, getting shot...

I sat up from where I was and looked around. I was in an all white room with what looked like glass almost all the way across one wall. I looked down and realized I no longer had on my silk Japanese cherry blossom pajama bottoms, but a pair of jeans. My top stayed the same. I felt a shiver run down my back. At a closer glance around the room, there was a Tv, a game system(which one I didn't know), a notebook and a pencil case. It didn't seem that horrible. It almost felt normal to be in that room. But I knew it wasn't. I eased myself out of the bed, still a little bit dizzy from the tranquilizer and walked over to the window. When I couldn't see anything out of it, I realized that it was one of those one way window things. Where I couldn't see outside but the could see inside. That was a little bit unsettling.

I sighed and sat down in front of the window. Realizing I wanted to write something, and not wanting to get up, I crawled over to the mini desk that was against a wall. I felt around the desk with my hand and pulled down the notebook and pencil case. I loved new notebooks. They were like new beginnings. The first page is unwritten until you know what to do. And once the first page was written, everything was set out, whether you know it or not. I unzipped the pencil case and pulled out a number two Ticonderoga pencil; my favorite. I flipped open the notebook to the first page, the pencil gripped tightly in my hand.

I sketched out a circle, which would become the base of a head, which would become a person's head. I lightly traced my pencil across the paper, making a smooth, but prominent, jawline and high cheekbone. Just as I was beginning to sketch the outline of some bangs, the door creaked open, and two men in suits came in, as well as a man in a lab coat. I dropped the pencil and stood up, letting the notebook fall onto the ground and lay open.

"What are you "

"Shut up and come with me," the man said. I began to back away, but he walked swiftly over to me and grabbed the shoulder of my shirt. Dragging me behind him, we walked out of the room and down several hallways until we reached what looked like a laboratory.

"What in the "

"Shut up," he snapped. He let go of my shoulder and closed the door. Looking around the room, I spotted a small table like the one Sami had been on only a day before this. The pale blue walls were lined with shelves, and the shelves contained small vials of things and many chemicals. A first aid kit was laid out on one of the middle shelves.

"What are you going to do?" I said, finally locking eyes with the man. He had dark brown eyes and scraggly brown hair. Quite attractive actually, if he didn't act as though e was about I kill me. He couldn't be much older than 20 or so.

"Sorry for being so mysterious..." He said, glancing down at the floor before looking back at me. His eyes softened. I supposed it was because he could tell I was freaked out. "I just need to do some basic blood work and extract some DNA. Please, come over here and lie down."

I slowly started to walk towards the metal table, but I didn't break my gaze from him. I sat down on the table. He came around to the side of me and pushed me down lightly by my shoulder.

"Who changed me?" I asked. He reached his hand down to the bottom of my shirt. I smacked it away.

"I did. I need you to-"

"Got it. I can do that myself." I sat up and quickly yanked my shirt off over my head. "I will be getting that back won't I?"

"If your good," he said, smirking. I laughed a bit. He traced his fingers along my collar bone and attached some cord to either side of my chest. He reached his hand out towards my stomach and I tried I scoot away. He placed his hand firmly, but yet gently, on my stomach. His had rise and fell with every breath I took. "It's alright. I just need I find the right place for these sensors. I know it seems like there are a lot, but they basically need to go all over."

"Yeah. Because it's not awkward enough I'm sitting here in nothing but a bra and pants in front of a guy I've never met in my life."

"Well then, let me introduce myself. Ryan Fortner"

"Kaitlin Forrestier"

"Is it ironic that our last names are closely related?" He asked. I smiled a bit.

"No."

"Really?" He said, sticking an IV into my arm. I winced.

"No, not at all."

"I need you to relax." He grabbed a small needle and punctured the skin in the crease of my elbow. He drew out blood, making me gag on the inside. He set it on the table next to him and then proceeded to pick up a Petri dish and a cotton swab. "Open your mouth." I opened my mouth slightly and he wiped the inside of my cheek with the cotton swab. He closed it in the Petri dish and set it on the table.

I started to sit up, but he pushed me back down.

"What are you-"

"Just relax for a minute. Your heart rate went up drastically. You need to calm down before I can let you out." He said, pointing to a couple of monitors. I didn't look him in the eyes. I only stared at my black Hogwarts shirt from earlier.

"Can I have my shirt back?"

"No, not until you leave."

"Oh..." He traced his thumb along my jawline and smiled.

"You have amazing features. Your jawline is perfectly set, your cheeks aren't too high or low, your eyes are the perfect dark chocolate brown," he twirled my hair in his fingers. "And your hair." He smiled. Ryan looked me straight in the eyes. "How old are you?"

I took in a deep breath. "14."

"I'm only 16,"

"Then how are you working for the government like this?"

"I graduated college at 15,"

"You don't look 16. You look, like, 20! Gosh!"

"You don't look 14 though." I felt my cheeks get red. He chuckled a bit to himself. "You look mature for 14."

"Thanks," I glanced at the monitors. I felt him getting closer to my face. When I looked back towards Ryan, his face had gotten a lot closer. His eyes closed and his lips pressed to mine. I felt one of his hands, warm and firm, on my stomach, the other right next to my head. My hands instinctively went to his jawline. If this wasn't awkward, I didn't know what was. I was kissing a guy, passionately, I only met ten minutes ago.

When he broke away, I smiled. He only blushed and awkwardly reached for my shirt and tossed it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"For what?"

"Both," I said. I carefully, but painfully, pulled the IV out of my arm and pulled the sensors off my stomach and chest. I slipped my shirt on and got up off the table. I started to walk towards the door, but I turned back around to face Ryan. "You didn't really need to take off my shirt, did you?" I asked.

He blushed. "No," I smiled, turned around and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**I told you I would be posting Chapter 9 ASAP. Same conditions for Chapter 10.**

Sami

I had woken up a while ago to find myself in a boring room with plain white furniture and a one way window panel. It had an aspect of creepy that almost made it feel unnatural. I felt weird, because when I looked at my clothing, I had on a completely different outfit.

At that moment I sat on the twin bed, rumpled covers at my feet, playing Pokémon Black Edition on my metallic rose colored DS Lite. I had finally gotten past Victory Lane and was now on my way to defeat the Elite Four. I had my headphones plugged into my ears, blaring Skrillex and Imagine Dragons.

Just as I was about to go into the second Elite Gour battle to try and defeat the Dark Type master when the door burst open. A policeman and a scientist looking guy came in. The scientist guy had a sort of needle thing clenched in his hand, and the policeman had his hand hovering over the gun in its holster. I dropped oumy DS and pulled out my headphones. I jumped off the bed and walked slowly away from the two men.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"We only ask for you to stay calm." The scientist type guy said, advancing swiftly towards me. At that point all I could do was panic. I circled around the room, avoiding every attempt he had to get at me. I guess at some point I forgot there were two of them, and I ran straight into the policeman, who held me firmly in his arms. I squirmed and kicked as screamed. The policeman wouldn't let go. As the scientist man came closer, he uncapped the needle to reveal a long, silver tip. From the look on his face, I figured it would be injected in my neck somewhere. I stopped thrashing and froze. A smirk curled onto the man's face. He approached me and brushed the loose curls away from my neck. He stretched the skin on my neck and steadied the end of the needle on my neck. As he plunged it into my neck, he injected the liquid into me. I felt it coursing trough my veins.

I screamed. I could feel tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I yanked my head in the opposite direction and the needle broke off. I kicked the policeman in the shin and he let go of me immediately. I fell to the ground into a heap. The scientist came closer to me and I looked him right in te eyes. "Get away," I said through clenched teeth.

The man almost instantaneously dropped to the ground. He thrashed around. He stopped twitching and ceased all movement. I pushed myself up off the ground, only to face a row of armed men. I could still feel the liquid running through my body. One of the men came over to me. His eyes were gentle and brown. His hair askew, he grabbed my shoulder and smiled at me.

"You'll be okay, I promise." Immediately after he said that, I felt something puncture the skin near my shoulder, and everything faded to black.

When I woke up, I tried to sit up, but I felt something cold and firm against my stomach, wrists and ankles. I struggled for a moment, but gave up. It felt weird not to be able to move around. I heard a door click open and closed and I shut my eyes tightly. Footsteps shuffled over to me. I heard a few muffled whispers.

"Why did we bother with these tree anyway?"

"They are telepaths, supposedly. We aren't sure. We need to run DNA and blood tests to find out."

"But why bother? I mean, honestly, wouldn't it have been easier to steal student case files from the facility instead of girls?"

"Yes, but no at the same time. You see, telepaths are extremely dangerous. They could wipe out all non mutants if they so desired."

"So again, why? They are three innocent teenage girls!"

"Because we are working with another mutant. His mutation is that I another mutant gets close enough to him, their mutation stops. We are trying to harness that power into a syrum to rid dangerous mutants of their powers."

"You don't mean to tell me that "

"You saw what she did to him. She could seriously hurt people."

"Are you kidding me? She is 13! She would never hurt anyone on purpose. At that moment she was scared and in pain."

"That doesn't matter. She still did." There were angry footsteps and then silence for a moment. "And until you can figure out how to contain her, she's going to be the first one to get the syrum." A door opened and slammed shut. I opened one eye slightly and saw the same man who had told me I would be okay. I opened both of my eyes and stared at him. When he finally turned to me, his eyes widened.

"It's alright. I understand." I muttered.

"Nono, I'm completely against you being the first. I think it's stupid that any of you are injected with that stupid syrum."

"Really?"

"Yep..." He walked over to me slowly. "I'm Ryan."

"Sami..." I said. He unlocked all the restraints I had an helped me sit up. I clutched my head, due to a horrible head ache. I fell onto Ryan. I felt bad. Actually horrible was a better way to describe how I felt.

"You okay?"

"No... I have a horrible head ache. What did you shoot me with?" I asked. Ryan held me tightly. "I didnt shoot you with anything. The army men did. I am completely against all this testing." He said, helping me to sit up again.

"So you mean that you don't want any of this to happen?" He shook his head. "Will you help my friends and I escape?"

"Of course. But there are no promises you'll all make it out." I felt a lump jump into my throat. Goodness. Did he mean we would die, or that we would loose our mutations?

"Do you mean we would die, or loose our mutations?" I finally managed to say.

"Either or," he shrugged. "Put out your arm, but stay relaxed." Ryan ordered. I did as he said. He rubbed it with some anesthetics and the showed me a small, empty syringe. "I only need 5mL of blood. Then I'll just get some of your DNA." He said.

I nodded. I didn't feel the needle go in, but I could see him draw out the blood into the syringe. He then set it on a small table next to where I was. He picked up a small Petri dish and a cotton swab.

"Open your mouth." Ryan smiled. I furrowed my brow. "I don't mean it like that," he blushed.

"You've kissed someone before, haven't you..." I said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like... Kissed someone. Recently too."

"How do you know?"

"Do you not realize that I can read minds?"

"Oh... Hehe, yea..." He blushed. He reached over my chest and brushed the cotton swab against the inside of my cheek. The minute he put the cotton swab into the Petri dish, I leaned up towards him and pressed my lips to his. It felt awkward, but he had put up unintentional barriers and I wanted to know who he kissed so recently. He still had the Petri dish closed in one hand and his other hand up in the air, my wrist wrapped tightly around it. Sometimes physical contact was the only way I could get into peoples' minds.

He finally broke away and smiled at me.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" He asked, his cheeks a vibrant red.

"I've had very minimal practice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I only kissed one other person."

"Who?"

"One of my close friends. It was just an icebreaker thing. It was both our first times."

"Nice. So I'm your second kiss?"

"Yep." I smiled at Ryan. He seemed nice. I sighed. "So you kissed Kaitlin, huh?"

"Uh..." He fumbled with his words for a bit.

"It's fine. I won't tell. I only kissed you to find out who you kissed. I don't go around kissing people like that." I laughed. "Show me back to my prison cell?"

"Sure,"


End file.
